Sundials have been known for a long time, which have an inclining gnomon bar, which in sunny weather casts a shadow on a curved scale body provided with indications of the time. As a result, the time can be directly read from the spot where the shadow falls. The manufacturing of such a sundial involves a good many working steps, and furthermore the parts of the sundial must be assembled rather exactly. In addition, it is difficult to read the time at a long distance, such as a few meters away from it, because the shadow cast by the bar on the scale body is relatively small.
A sundial of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,593. The scale body is supported by a holder which is bolted to a base. This construction is rather complex and expensive to produce.